Kalos Champion: The League Challenge
by Artemis-no-Subaku
Summary: Ash just lost the Unova league when things started to go haywire. He noticed that his friends had drifted away from him and noticed that some things were different from what had happened before. His mother for one was acting as if he didn't exist and his friends were giving him the cold shoulder. Why are these things happening? Read and find out why. Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis-no-Subaku: This is a new Pokemon story that I thought of one day after reading an Ash betrayal fic. This one is a bit more realistic than some others that I've read and at the time that I am writing this I need two OCs that will be part of an Elite Four. What they specialize in is your choice but I don't want all four to specialize in the same thing. My OC specializes in Psychic and Fairy types so that is off the board and is a girl. I want the genders equal in the elite four so I need two boys, I've already got the two girls. Please PM me for the skeleton and I will tell you later if your character has been accepted or not. The specialization for Fire is already taken just so that everyone knows.**

 **I would like for there to be one more dual specializer like my oc so please make sure you add that, if there is a second specialization.**

 **Summary: Ash just lost the Unova league when things started to go haywire. He noticed that his friends had drifted away from him and noticed that some things were different from what had happened before. His mother for one was acting as if he didn't exist and his friends were giving him the cold shoulder. Why are these things happening? Read and find out why.**

 **Disclaimer!: I don't own anything but my plot my oc, and my ocs that may pop up later on in the story. Millie owns her female oc that will show up, and whoever ends up having their guys joining own theirs!**

 _Thoughts_

"Normal talk"

'Link between Amaya and her psychic Pokemon'

/Aura Bond between Ash and his Pokemon/

 **Pokedex entries/Pokemon Attacks**

This time, this place misused, mistakes

Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait

Just one chance, just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know, you know, you know

That I love you

I've loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

And you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

NickelBack lyrics to Far Away

~~~~~line~~~~~

-Ash POV

 _What is going on_ was my first thought as I got off the boat that had brought me back home to the Kanto region. I know that over the years that things haven't always okay, sure but the looks that I was getting really confused me. They were all sympathetic as the people stared at me though there were some who had only pity in their eyes.

A little girl ran up to me and hugged my legs, her blue eyes sparkling as she looked up at me. I smiled slightly at the sightly at the sight that she made. Her little blonde curls bounced around her face as she looked up at me and bounced in place.

"I watched your fight." she said excitedly.

"You did?" I asked blinking.

She nodded and smiled widely, making me blink at the look. She was stepped back and her eyes locked onto Pikachu who was looking at her with a tilted head. I smiled slightly and crouched down watching as her eyes light up and she reached up to pet Pikachu. He cooed happily as she gently rubbed his head between his ears before stepping back.

"I wish you had won Ash." she told me. "It would have been great for Kanto."

"I wish I did too." I told her honestly.

"Maria!" a woman's voice called.

The little girl perked up and turned around with a tilted head. A woman that looked almost exactly like the little girl was waving at her. I chuckled softly and nudged the little girl in the direction of the woman shaking my head.

"Please win the next one Ash!" she called to me before running off.

Pikachu cooed as I stood up straight, making me smile at him and rub him between his ears. I started walking afterwards and stretched when I finally made it out of Vermillion City and reached for a Pokeball from my belt. When I threw it my large powerhouse of a fire type roared and blew a **Flamethrower** at me. I let it hit because I knew that it was a way of showing endearment for me.

"Hey Charizard will you fly me home?" I asked him.

He roared and nodded his head to me before lowering himself to where I could climb onto his back. When I was settled on his back with Pikachu in my lap he took off. I smiled as the wind whipped past me in the air and hummed softly. I could hear Pidgey and Spearow cawing in the wind as we flew and could feel the muscles in the back of my Pokemon beneath me tense and relax as we flew.

It seems like we had been flying for hours on end when Pallet came to be within our sights, I noticed. Pikachu woke up from his doze and looked around blearily before perking up at the sight of our home. He cooed excitedly and pointed at it making me nod amused. When Charizard landed it was silent in town so far. No one was out at the moment which made me frown in confusion as I slid off of my pokemon and held his pokeball out to him.

"Return Charizard." I said softly watching as he disappeared into the red light.

Pikachu jumped up onto my shoulder as we stood on the hill that was behind my house as we exchanged an uneasy look. Then people started to appear out of no where, which shocked both Pikachu and I. Pikachu pushed his face into the crook of my neck as we slowly descended down the hill and towards the town.

The towns people just stared at me blankly as I passed by them and frowned at me. I just stared back at them in confusion as we walked by them. Something was off that's for sure, I noticed as I frowned.

When I made it to my house I slowly opened the door biting his lower lip. When I entered the house I saw Mimey who was sweeping the kitchen with Mom sitting at the table, obviously waiting for something or someone.

"Hi Mom." I said hesitantly.

Her blank amber eyes turned to me making me furrow my brow in confusion. She looked away again and out the window not even paying attention to the fact that her son had gotten home after so long. Pikachu jumped from my shoulder and onto the table and ran over to Mom. He laid his paws on one of her hands only for her to shriek and jump away, flinging Pikachu away from her.

"Hey!" I said shocked as I caught my starter.

Mom turned and glared at me making me step back in shock. Her dull amber eyes were hard as she glared at me making me step back from the look. She stood from the table, Mr. Mime stepping close to her as she moved.

"Why did you come back here?" she asked harshly.

I blinked at her in confusion and bit my lower lip as I said "This is my home mom."

She shook her head, her blank eyes hard and a little intimidating as she glared at me. I stepped back away from her my hand automatically going up to Pikachu to keep him from jumping off of my shoulder. I could feel the sparks coming off of his cheeks which really only happened when he was really angry.

"Get out!" Mom screeched.

I stumbled backwards at it and looked at her with wide eyes. There was something predatory in her eyes which was making me feel very uncomfortable being around her. She stepped forward, her hands in the pocket of her apron pulling out something that looked suspiciously like a handle. I turned around and started to run, wondering what the hell had gotten into her.

I pushed open our door and ran out, hearing Mom screaming at me behind me. Pikachu was holding on tightly to my shoulder as we ran, not understanding it as much as me. A few people I could vaguely remember from growing up were staring at me as I ran by them.

When I made it to Professor Oak's lab I was choking back tears. There had to be a reason that this was happening but I couldn't figure it out. I pushed open the door and Professor Oak was standing there. At least he didn't have the same look as everyone else in the lab.

"Professor what's going on?" I demanded fearfully.

"Something bad Ash." he told me softly. "I have all of your Pokemon here. You need to get out of town now."

I blinked in confusion as I took the bag that held all of my pokeballs and dropped it into my backpack. He nodded hurriedly as he puttered around his lab, with me watching him confused. When he finished doing whatever it was that he was doing he held out a stack of forms, a new pokedex and a masterball, which confused me but also shocked me.

"Fill out these forms, they will allow you to carry all of your pokemon at once. Also they explain the circumstances as to why you are getting them." Oak said hurriedly. "The masterball is a present from the league and has a pokemon in it, but I do not know what it is."

I nodded in confusion and grabbed the pen that he handed to me. Looking over the forms carefully I felt my eyes widen at the sight of the stipend that was going to be given to me from the league because I was going to be the Professor's assistant. I quickly signed all of the forms that I was handed and gave them back to Professor Oak. He nodded satisfied before putting them in an envelope that he gave to his Dragonite.

"Take them to the league and quick before I stop you." he told his Dragonite confusing me.

The Dragon type nodded as he saluted to his trainer before taking off. I looked at the Professor who was slowly gaining the same glazed look that my mother had. He bit his lower lip as he gave me a pained smile and held out his hand to me.

"Something is happening and it's causing all of us here in Pallet to hate your very existence Ash." he told me sadly. "I've only been able to fight it off because of Alakazam, but he's weakening and it's causing me to finally fall under the thrall."

I nodded as I looked at the old man and said softly "Thank you Professor."

He smirked shakily as he looked at me and remarked "You have been the best trainer to leave Pallet since your father. Now get out of here before you get attacked."

I didn't even think about it as I grabbed the Masterball and grabbed Charizard's pokeball. I hurried out of the lab and let out my fire dragon who looked at me in confusion.

"We need to leave now." I told him urgently.

He nodded and picked me up, depositing me onto his back before taking off. I looked back at Pallet town as it became smaller and smaller as we flew away and felt pain. I had to leave my home because of whatever is happening and I don't know what it was.

-Mysterious POV-

I smirked at Mew as she finished her job, with her glaring at me. All of Ash's friends had finally been finished with their brainwashing and would now side with me over him. A loud laugh escaped me as Dawn attached herself to my arm and looked up at me happily.

"Are we finally free of him?" she asked me.

I nodded smirking down at her as Mew flew away taking the pokeball that I had forced her into with her. I watched as she crushed it with her psychic powers and shook my head amused. Nothing was going to change it now, and it was going to go my way.

-Ash POV-

We landed in Cerulean city where I was supposed to meet up with everyone at Misty's gym. No one around here had any of the looks from back home which made me relieved. I returned Charizard with a small worried frown when I saw that the lights were out in the gym and opened the doors.

When I entered the gym I noticed the smell of the pool which wasn't much of a change. What I did notice though was that there was a note pinned to the tank. It told me to go to the back of the gym where everyone would be waiting. Pikachu and I exchanged worried glances before we did as the note said.

When we made it to the back all of my friends were there but there was something off about them. They were all staring, more like glaring and snarling at the sight of me. Even Dawn, the girl that I had liked, was staring at me in contempt.

"H-hey guys what's going on?" I asked stuttering.

"You worthless piece of shit!" Misty screeched making me jump back in shock.

A smug smirk tugged at a few of their lips as they looked at me. I stared at them as Misty released her Gyarados who glared at me, his red eyes glinting. She laid her hand on his side and smirked at me.

"Hyper beam."

Two things happened at once. One, the hyper beam was released and was heading at Pikachu and I at break neck speeds. Second, the Masterball had opened and released a Pokemon that stopped it without any problems. Everyone stared wide eyed at the pokemon that had been released, myself included.

It was Lugia, one that I had met a long time ago. He was using extrasensory to stop the attack which made everyone freeze in place. He looked at me over his shoulder and nodded to his back. I hurriedly climbed on and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his neck.

"Running away like a coward are you!" Max screamed as Lugia lifted into the air.

"That's all he is ever going to be Max." May said. "A loser and a coward, why we were ever friends with him I'll never understand."

Those were the last words I heard from them as Lugia took off. Tears rolled down my cheeks as we flew off and a soft sob escaped me as I held Pikachu to my chest. He whined up at me and raised his arms to wipe away the tears as I sobbed.

 _Ash where are we going_ I heard Lugia ask.

"Kalos." I told him sobbing.

He nodded as he continued to fly and looked out at the setting sun resolutely. I could feel his strong muscles beneath me bunch and release with every beat of his large wingspan.

"Thank you Lugia." I whispered softly.

 _Its the most I could do especially after Shamouti_ he told me shaking his head.

I nodded closing my eyes and rested on his back, trusting the legendary explicitly. Things back there were too bad for me and I couldn't handle it anymore. Not after seeing all of their looks, the rage and the need to hurt others. I continued to sob into the legendaries neck wondering why this was happening to me. What did I do to deserve this?

-3rd person POV-

 _Amaya it's started_ Mewtwo stated as he floated at my side.

Amaya nodded as she bit her lower lip harshly toying with her mega stone around her neck. She looked at the psychic type next to her and sighed softly.

 _Our champion is coming but at what price did it cause him_ she responded softly to the Pokemon.

They looked at each other in silence as the both looked back out over Cyllage city with somber expressions. The trainer's legs were dangling over the side of the cliff that she was sitting on and her pokemon sighed before returning himself to his Ultraball. She bit her lower lip, toying with the end of her ponytail where it was draped over her shoulder before standing up with a sigh.

She tapped the bottom of gym shoes and started to skate down the walkways after the skates popped out. As she skated she thought on the whole situation that she founds herself in. The Kalos League had asked her to become the champion but she had refused the position. She knew that she wasn't destined for it and had told them that. Though they had made a deal, she would stand in as champion until it was time for their champion to show himself.

Amaya grinned to herself, her dark blue eyes shining in excitement as she thought. She hummed to herself waving to a few people that she knew quite well as she passed them. A few people chuckled as she passed them as they saw her excitement, knowing what was going on. The champion was coming and he was going to take the Kalos league by storm. Amaya couldn't be more excited than she was at the moment.

~~~~~~line~~~~~~

 **Artemis: Hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter. It took me a few days to write and get finished. One last note on the new Elite four, my girl is the youngest of them at 19 years old, well not in this chapter here she is 16, so anywhere between 20 and 30 would be perfect for their ages when you ask and submit the character sheet. I will tell everyone now, I am only selecting two more characters and I already have one skeleton for a member to look over from another reader.**

 **So please PM me and ask for the skeleton because I need two GUY members to replace the old members.**

 **Normally it would be here that I would post the characters teams but that won't start until the actual league and challenge starts. I will also accept OCs for the challenge that will be happening for the league so if you want one of those only 5 of those will be accepted.**

Till next time!

Artemis~


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys I'm here with the second chapter of the Kalos Champion. I was a little surprised that there were 13 follows and favorites from the first chapter. Thank you to the two who reviewed on the first chapter, it made me very happy. I'm still accepting OCs for characters that will show up in the League Challenge, I need 5 or 6. PM me for the character sheet.**

 **My readers who have their Elite four members in here, they show up in this chapter!**

 **Summary: Ash just lost the Unova league when things started to go haywire. He noticed that his friends had drifted away from him and noticed that some things were different from what had happened before. His mother for one was acting as if he didn't exist and his friends were giving him the cold shoulder. Why are these things happening? Read and find out why.**

 **Disclaimer!: I don't own anything but my plot my oc, and my ocs that may pop up later on in the story. Millie owns her female oc that will show up, and whoever ends up having their guys joining own theirs!**

 _Thoughts_

"Normal talk"

'Link between Amaya and her psychic Pokemon'

/Aura Bond between Ash and his Pokemon/

 **Pokedex entries/Pokemon Attacks**

 **Answering Reviews!**

 **Mach: Thanks for the compliment, I wanted to do something more realistic than some of what I've read. The lyrics were posted for a reason. At the beginning of each chapter I'm probably going to post them. Its for a reason that I don't want to post here so if you want the reason please PM me. Also I love your profile pic XD**

 **Thor: Yes I put my OC with Mewtwo but for two reasons, one because she is the stand in Champion and also because she is the Psychic type specialist. I don't know if I'm going to give Mewtwo a gender but if I do, it is going to be female so that the one from Kanto will be a male. The way I see it in every X and Y game you have the chance to catch Mewtwo so there should be more than one. Ash and the other Elite Four** _ **may**_ **, emphasis on the may, get more than the one legendary that they have later on. I don't know yet though. I hope that helps.**

*Note- From this chapter on everything will be in third person

Cause I've seen love die

Way too many times

When it deserved to be alive

(When it deserved to be alive)

I've seen you cry

Way too many times

When you deserve to be alive, alive

Emergency Paramore

~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~

-3rd person-

-Location: Kalos League- Champion's Chambers-

The sound of the Fletchling and Pidgey cooing in the morning woke him up, making the young adult grumble in protest. He sighed and ran a hand through the now longer black locks than what he had in his youth and looked across his room. Sceptile was leaning against the wall chewing on his stalk of grass and was talking to Lucario who was talking back.

A thump on his bed made the young man look to the foot and smile slightly at the sight of Pikachu and his mate leaning against each other. The electric mouse's mate was a tiny thing, though it wasn't much of a battler that was for sure. The young man smiled as he ran a hand over the second Pikachu's head before picking up his best friend.

"Well we have a meeting today buddy." the young man told his best friend.

/Sounds good/ Pikachu yawned in response looking back at his mate who was pouting.

The stronger electric type chuckled as he jumped out of his trainers arms and landed on the bed. The trainer watched as the two cuddled and shook his head amused as he stretched his arms above his head tiredly, listening as his back cracked at the move. A satisfied sigh escaped him as he headed over to his closet, sock clad feet making no noise on the carpeted floor.

He grabbed a simple pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt which he threw on after slipping into a new pair of boxers. He slipped out of the old socks before grabbing a new pair and put them on before sliding into his black and red trainers.

When he stepped out of his closet he closed the door and found himself looking in the mirror that was hung up on the back. Over the years his brown eyes had lightened into the amber that were looking back at him. A single finger came up and started to trace the 'z' like birthmarks under his eyes that he usually kept hidden from others. Grabbing the hair tie off of his wrist he tied back the now shoulder length hair that he had and Ash was ready for the day.

"Alright Pikachu, Rin." the champion said as he turned around to look at the mates on the bed.

The two Pikachu perked up and looked at him as he held out his arms for the two. They jumped off the bed and into his arms as Sceptile and Lucario stood from their reclining positions. Ash smiled at his two close range fighters amused before leaving his room with a yawn.

Upon exiting his room he looked down the hall and was a little surprised not to see any of the others. A frown curled the young adult's lips as he walked down the hall and headed towards the meeting room. His confusion cleared when he found all of them inside talking to each other and a tiny smile curled his lips as he watched the youngest of his elite four speak excitedly, waving her hands in the air.

Her long silver hair was pulled back into a braid today and was hanging down past her hips. She had on a long sleeved black shirt with sleeves that covered down to the middle of her palms but the sleeves were falling back to her elbows because of how loose the fabric was. She had on a pair of tiny white shorts paired with a pair of black thigh highs and pair of white knee high converse. As was normal she had on her choker that had a keystone hanging from it that she'd had for as long as Ash could remember. Her dark blue eyes which had a ring of red around the pupil were sparkling brightly as she talked to the girl next to her. Her name was Amaya Motomiya, a fairy and psychic type specialist.

The girl sitting next to her was watching her amused and listening exasperatedly, her blue eyes calm as she listened to the younger woman. Her brown hair that brushed her shoulders was held back by a black headband that had flame motifs sewn into the fabric. She had on a simple white t-shirt that had a flame on it and a pair of simple grey jeans. From what Ash could see she had on a pair of black trainers that were a little worn, showing that she had worn them for a long time. In the girls arms was a baby Charmander that was dozing happily. Hanging around her neck was a simple silver necklace that disappeared beneath her shirt that had the young woman's keystone hanging from it. Her name is Allegra Waterflower, and she is Misty's cousin but specializes in Fire types unlike her cousin.

Sitting across from the two females of his elite four were the other two men. They were both calm despite having to wait on his arrival. The one of the left was quiet as was normal and the one of the right was tapping the fingers of his left hand on the table.

The one on the right has short silver that he kept in a close crop cut to his head. It barely brushed his ears though his bangs shadowed over the top of his slate grey eyes. The hand that was tapping his fingers on the table had a mega bracelet on it with a keystone imbedded in it. He had on a black t-shirt that had silver lining along the bottom of it and a red jacket that was hanging over the back of his chair which he usually wore. His grey jean clad legs disappeared beneath the table and Ash knew for a fact that he had on black gym shoes. His grey bandana was tied around his neck at the moment though when in battle he tied it around his head to hold his hair back. This man's name is Kyle Kreis and is the Steel type specialist.

The last of the elite four was reading a book, his dark violet eyes flitting across the pages at a quick speed which brought a small smile to Ash's lips. The man's black dreadlocks were tied back in a low ponytail that was draped over his left shoulder for once, he usually had them tied up in a high ponytail. The purple ends of the dreadlocks were prominent against the man's black sleeveless hoodie. Around his neck was a necklace that represented Yin and Yang that had a keystone imbedded in the middle of it. His grey jeans were ripped in a few places that meant that he had been training with his pokemon before coming to the meeting. Ash knew from experience that he was wearing a pair of purple trainers with white lining and soles on them. He had two tattoos, both kanjis but for two different words. The kanji on his left bicep was for darkness and the one on the right was of thunder. This is the only other dual specialist in the elite four, his name, Vexxus Virex who specializes in dark and electric types.

Amaya looked up when she heard Ash's footsteps and she grinned at her champion excitedly. Allegra blinked as Amaya shut up and looked up herself before chuckling at the sight of the two Pikachu in the champions arms. Ash shook his head as the two guys looked at him as he took his seat and looked between his elite four.

"So report, any challengers lately?" Ash asked looking between the four.

"I had someone challenge me but they lost miserably." Amaya chirped as she played with the end of her braid. "I didn't even use my best team."

The young girl was pouting at that making the other four chuckle at her amused. The Grand Duchess was unhappy at the fact that she hadn't had a trainer that challenged her to a good fight. Ash shook his head and looked at the others with a raised eyebrow.

"I had one trainer that was able to knock out Kari and Tazer but that was it." Vexxus admitted shrugging as he closed the book that he had been reading.

"That isn't that surprising though, Tazer is the weakest among your team." Ash said. "Though Kari is a bit more surprising, she is the third strongest among all of your pokemon."

Vexxus shrugged as he looked away unhappily. He knew that about his team, Tazer losing wasn't much of a surprise but Kari losing was a hit to his pride. While Kari was a bit more frail in body than the rest of his team she was the most tenacious among them when it came to battling.

"No one had challenged me lately." Allegra said shrugging.

Ash nodded amused at the brunette and shook his head turning his eyes over to Kyle. The older male shook his head in answer making Ash nod. Things were quiet for a few minutes as they waited for the call to come that they all knew was coming.

When the call came as hit the button for the projector and Scott's face appeared on the wall. Ash raised an eyebrow as he sat back in his seat holding Pikachu and Rin in his lap. Scott looked between the Kalos elite four, a nervous tick to his brow.

"What is is Scott?" Ash asked indifferently, sitting forward in his seat.

"W-well you see Ash." a sweatdrop appeared on his face and slid down, showing how nervous he was.

"Yes Scott?"

"YouneedtohostatournamentintheKalosleague! Andyouroldfriendshavequalifiedtojoin!" Scott rushed to answer causing everyone to frown in the room.

"What was that Scott?" Ash asked dangerously.

Scott gulped as he hesitantly answered the Kalos champion, "You need to host a tournament in the Kalos league. And your old friends have qualified to join!"

Ash looked at him quietly and a dangerous feeling encompassed the entire room. Amaya whimpered and hunkered down in her seat as she pulled her knees up to her chest and covered her ears with her hands, burying her face in her knees. Vexxus blinked and looked at the champion with wide eyes as he slid his chair back slightly. Kyle stood from his seat, the chair falling to the ground from the abrupt movement and stepped back away from the table. Allegra jumped up from her chair and pulled Amaya's away from the table away from their angered champion.

"Why have they been invited Scott?" Ash demanded putting the two Pikachu on the table glaring at the man on the screen.

"They meet all the requirement for the tournament." Scott said biting his lower lip, watching the reactions of the elite four.

"What are the requirements Scott?" Ash asked as he sat down.

The dangerous feeling that had been in the room disappeared making the four look at Ash cautiously. Amaya moved her face from her knees and looked at Ash whimpering softly. Ash caught the sound and turned to the youngest of his elite four and forced himself to calm down. He opened his arms and watched as the young girl jumped from her chair and ran over to him, sitting in his lap as she forced herself to calm down. She buried her face in his chest and he ran a hand through her bangs trying to calm the girl down. The other three took their seats cautiously as Ash looked back at Scott.

"Well Scott?"

"You've had to compete and make it to at least the top 16 in two leagues, have competed in three Grand Festivals and have at least 20 gym badges or 18 ribbons from contests." Scott explained. "They also have to have a full team of six along with a full team to rotate out with. The last requirement that they had to pass was that they had to pass a test. If you are a gym leader then they have also been invited."

Ash blinked and looked at Scott with a raised eyebrow. Vexxus had a tiny grin curling his lips, and it was a dangerous one. Kyle had sat up straight in his chair and was looking at Scott interestedly, making Ash blink in slight shock. Allegra had a small frown on her lips which didn't surprise Ash one bit. The fire type specialist wasn't one to actually confront people. Amaya bounced on his lap excitedly as she tilted her head to the side.

"When is the tournament due to start Scott?" Ash asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"In a weeks time." Scott told him. "The contestants have to show up in three days though to be able to sign in and actually get their rooms to the hotel that has been set up to take in the contestants who are to be competing."

"Where is the hotel?" Ash asked interested.

"In Lumiose city." Scott said as a small grin curled his lips. "Though there is also a competition before the start of the actual tournament itself."

"Oh and what would that be?" Vexxus asked himself, interested.

Scott grinned as he looked at everyone in the room. He knew that he had their attention now, especially Amaya who was leaning forward from where she was sitting in Ash's lap.

"They have to get through a few challenges that we are going to set up in a few days time." Scott told him. "They have to travel from Lumiose city to Santalune city by route four and complete the challenges there. Then from Santalune city through route 22 to the league, but there will also be challenges there as well."

Ash nodded thoughtfully as he looked at Scott who looked very satisfied with himself. He looked at Amaya who was bouncing in his lap excitedly and tilted his head. He laid his hands on her hips to still the young woman who blinked before stopping and looked at Ash.

"We get it you're excited." he told her amused.

She smiled sheepishly before getting off of his lap and sat down in her chair. Rin and Pikachu jumped into the girls lap looking for some petting which she happily gave them. Scott looked at them all before smirking at Ash and signed off amused.

"So they're going to be coming to my region huh." Ash said looking at his Elite four.

An evil grin curled the 20 year olds lips as he looked at the four sitting around the table in front of him. The youngest blinked at it and smiled widely in return as the other three chuckled softly. It was obvious what was going on, and what their champion had planned.

"We are the ones who are hosting the tournament so that means that we are also fighting in it." Ash stated. "It also means that the other champions and their elite fours are coming to do it."

Amaya's small smile turned absolutely evil as she looked over at Ash. She knew what that meant, Lance was coming and she could finally get back at him for what he had done to her pokemon all those years ago. Kyle had adopted a fierce grin as he thought about it and looked at the other two were looking at them amused.

"Well then should we be ready?" Allegra asked leaning forward in her seat.

"Yes you should." Ash told her with a dark grin curling his lips.

"Should we include our friends?" Amaya questioned suddenly catching all of their attentions.

Ash hummed as he thought about that. The only people who knew about their 'friends' as Amaya put it were the people in this room and the old Champion Diantha and her Elite four. Ash nodded as he looked at Amaya who adopted a grin at that.

"Well then." Amaya said standing from the table. "I'm going to go get everyone for lunch. Beat and Fable need to be fed."

Ash nodded as he watched the girl walk out her braid thumping against her back with her every step. Vexxus got up quietly and inclined his head before heading out after the girl, making Ash amused. The man always seemed to be protective of their youngest member, having become her shadow as soon as they had met.

"I need to go polish Aggron and Magnezone today." Kyle said as he stood up from the table.

"Then we will see you later." Ash told him nodding as the man walked out of the room.

Ash turned to Allegra who sat still at the table, watching the younger man. He raised an eyebrow at her in confusion as she looked down. Ash stood from his seat and rounded the table to rest his hand on her shoulder.

"What is it Allegra?" Ash asked concerned.

"I'm afraid to meet up with Misty in this tournament." Allegra confessed.

Ash tensed at that and looked at the Fire type specialist quietly. When she looked up at him she saw that his eyes were shadowed by his bangs and bit her lower lip. She knew what her cousin had done to him and what her role had been.

"Hey Ash." Allegra said suddenly catching the Champions attention.

"Yeah?"

"Lets show them what they're missing out on." she told him honestly.

A small smile curled the younger man's lips as he looked at the woman who was only a year older than him but so wise. He looked at her as he nodded, feeling the mated pair of Pikachu jump onto his shoulders.

"Yeah lets show them." Ash said a grin curling his lips.

~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~

 **Artemis: Well guys I'm happy to say here's the second chapter! I know it doesn't seem like much but it was most a chapter to introduce the Elite four. Within the next few chapters there will be a flashback chapter that will start to show how Ash met his Elite four but I'm not sure how soon myself. At the moment I'm starting chapter three which is going to start out with the other group. That's all I'm going to say on that matter. Also this is a side project to my main one, Arcane Academy for Magyk which is a Harry Potter story, its my baby at the moment. Sorry for rambling, I'm going to let you all go now! Review and tell me what you think so far guys I love all of you!**

 **Starting next chapter I will slowly start to leak out what character has what pokemon but it will be a slow process. Like maybe I will tell you who Ash has in his main team at the moment but not his other pokemon that he has because in the 3 year time skip he definitely caught more pokemon.**

Till next time!

Artemis~


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter of Kalos Champion guys. I'm still working on chapter 10 for Arcane Academy but I was struck with an idea for this chapter.**

 **Standings: 22 favorites, 23 follows and 8 reviews guys. I also got pms about the chapters as well but I will not release those numbers.**

 **Summary: Ash just lost the Unova league when things started to go haywire. He noticed that his friends had drifted away from him and noticed that some things were different from what had happened before. His mother for one was acting as if he didn't exist and his friends were giving him the cold shoulder. Why are these things happening? Read and find out why.**

 **Disclaimer!: I don't own anything but my plot my oc, and my ocs that may pop up later on in the story. Millie owns her female oc that will show up, and whoever ends up having their guys joining own theirs!**

 _Thoughts_

"Normal talk"

'Link between Amaya and her psychic Pokemon'

/Aura Bond between Ash and his Pokemon/

 **Pokedex entries/Pokemon Attacks**

 **Answering Reviews!**

 **Thor: I know but I don't know just yet what I want to do with them. When I figure it out it will appear in the story, I promise you that.**

 **Branstar: I'm trying to figure out who I want to put him with at the moment. I'm trying to figure out if I want to do Comashipping, look it up, or Abilityshipping, I may even do an OC and Ash, I don't know just yet. I do know that here in my story though he is Bisexual.**

 **Feral: Yay I'm happy that I got him, he just didn't want to work with me when I started to write the chapter. I think it'll be fun for you and everyone to see how I plan to work that XD**

 **boomingmaster: Okay so no its not Paul, its someone else that no one is going to expect for one. I've never heard of that story, I will have to check it out one of these days. Ash doesn't realize that they are being controlled for a reason and I'm not explaining it here.**

It's been a long time coming

And the table's turned around

'Cause one of us is going

One of us is going down

I'm not running,

It's a little different now

'Cause one of us is going

One of us is going down

Sick Puppies Going Down

~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~

*time skip three days later*

-3rd POV-

-Traitors group-

Max smiled as he looked over at his sister who was talking with Drew excitedly. The two had been chosen along with most of their group for the competition in Kalos. They exited the plane as everyone talked among themselves, though Max noticed that there were some of them that weren't really into it at the moment.

He frowned as he looked at everyone as they walked out of the airport where the plane had landed. Many of their small group were looking around with wide eyes at the new region that they found themselves in. A startled shout escaped May as she pointed ahead of them.

There was Dawn and she was wrapped around someone that they had never met. The young man had blonde hair that curled up at the sides with bangs that came to a point just between his orange eyes. He was wearing a short sleeved orange and white polo and a green scarf around his neck. He had on a pair of gray pants that were cargo pants from what Max could see along with a pair of brown boots. It was obvious that they knew each other really well which confused Max.

"Hey Dawn." Misty called waving her hand above her head.

Dawn's head jerked up and a bright smile curled her lips. There was something about the two of them that made Max suspicious. The way Dawn was curled around the man made the young man frown as he looked between the two of them. He watched as his sister and Misty ran over to the young girl and pulled her into a hug each. The young man listened with half an ear as he looked away from the group and looked around.

One group caught his attention though they confused them. There were five of them standing across the street from their hotel and the people were fawning over them like they were someone extremely important.

"Its the Reine des types de fées et psychiques Amaya!" a little girl squealed happily pointing at the silver haired young woman.

"Its the Maîtresse du Feu Allegra!" another little girl said pointing at the brown haired woman.

"Oh wow the Mur Acier Kyle!" a little boy shouted as he pointed at the man with a bandana tied around his head.

"The Ténèbres Électrique Vexxus is out with everyone as well!" the little boy's friend said tugging at his arm while pointing at the man with dreadlocks that were tied back in a ponytail.

"The Champion non Spécialisé Hajime is out today." an older woman gasped in shock, her hand covering her mouth as she looked at the young man who had his face covered from below his eyes to his neck.

People started to whisper excitedly as they pointed to the group of people as they walked down the street towards where Max and his group of friends were at. As they got closer Max noticed small details about the group. The man with the dreads had the ends dyed purple, the brown haired woman looked just like Misty, the silver haired woman had dark blue eyes with a ring of red around the pupil, the man with the bandana had silver hair peeking out from under the bandana and the last man had shoulder length hair that was tied back into a ponytail.

Max turned and looked at one of the obvious natives and asked "Who are those five?"

The woman turned and stared at him scandalized as she shook her head before starting to explain.

"Those are our elite four and our champion. They all have their own titles which is what you heard the kids calling them." the woman told Max, the young man noticing that his group was listening in as well.

"What did the children call them anyway?" Brock asked, speaking for the first time today, which had concerned Max.

"Well the first title that was spoken was the Queen of the Fairy and Psychic types Amaya." the old woman said pointing at the silver haired young woman. "Like her title suggests she specializes in Fairy and Psychic types."

Max nodded as he studied the young woman who was bouncing in place excitedly and said "She's very… excitable."

"Amaya is a sweetheart." the old woman chuckled as she ran a hand through her white curls. "She is always out and about trying to help others."

Max nodded as he eyed the rest of the elite four and bit his lower lip.

"Who are the others?" he asked her confused.

"The second woman is the Mistress of Fire Allegra. She specializes in fire types and is a very formidable opponent." the old woman said, a small smile curling her lips. "The man with dreads is called the Electric Darkness because he specializes in dark and electric types. The last of the elite four is the Steel Wall Kyle who specializes in steel types. He is the staller of the elite four."

Max nodded as his eyes went to the last man of the group the one that was wearing the face mask to cover his face.

"And the last man?" Max questioned.

"His title means the Unspecialized Champion and his name is Hajime." the old woman said softly looking down at the ground. "When he was crowned he told everyone his story and chose a new name that resulted in this today. He covers his face because he doesn't want to be recognized for who he once was."

"What does his name mean?" Brock asked looking at the old lady.

"Beginning." was the old woman's sigh as she gazed at the young man fondly.

Brock and Max nodded idly as they looked at the group contemplatively. The old lady next to them looked at them confused but shrugged and walked away, a small skip in her step belying her age. Max and Brock blinked dumbfounded at the old woman and shook their heads.

"Well that was interesting." Max said softly looking up at his older friend.

Brock nodded as he looked down at Max before looking back at the man with the face mask. There was a puzzled look in the older man's eyes which made Max frown as he looked up at the old Gym Leader.

"Oh well lets go Max." Brock said laying a hand on the boys shoulder. "We have to go sign in for our rooms."

Max sighed but nodded as they all headed into the hotel, ignoring the gossiping girls as they hurried ahead of them.

-Group Change: Kalos team-

Ash stared at the group of people who had betrayed them as they entered the hotel with clenched hands. He clenched his jaw to keep from saying anything as his Elite four surrounded him on all sides. A hand dropped onto his shoulder making him look over to the side and locked eyes with Allegra.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just keep them away from me." Ash sighed shaking his head.

Allegra nodded as she looked away and studied everyone that was in the crowd. There were a lot of foreign challengers and it really was making the Kalosian people unnerved to have this many here. Ash smiled as he watched children running by, his tense posture releasing.

"We have 10 minutes before the meeting Ash." Vexxus spoke up from behind him.

The Champion nodded as he looked at the dual specialist over his shoulder. Vexxus nodded before seemingly blending in with the shadows and disappearing from sight. A soft chuckle escaped Kyle as he watched people blink in confusion as the man disappeared. Amaya smirked slightly before smiling widely and took one of Ash's arms in hers.

"Well then lets go guys." Amaya said looking at them.

She had her left hand on the bracelet that was wrapped around her right wrist which held her pokeballs. She had her right arm wrapped around Ash's left which left her to protect his left. Allegra stepped to his right and took his other arm in hers with Kyle standing behind the three. All of the people smiled as they watched the group of four head over to the hotel and headed off on their own.

When they entered the hotel they were approached by one of the concierges that worked the place. He had a welcoming, but strained smile on his lips and locked eyes with the champion.

"Here for the meeting?" he asked pleasantly.

Ash nodded while the man sighed shaking his head tiredly. Amaya frowned as her hand strayed to one of the pokeballs around her wrist, Ash shaking his head made her stop. The young woman sighed but nodded as she looked at the concierge concerned.

They nodded to the concierge before heading into the conference hall where all of the other trainers were starting to gather. Ash, Amaya, Kyle, Allegra and Vexxus, who had just reappeared, all headed towards the front where the stage was. Ash blinked when he saw that Diantha was in the crowd and grinned slightly.

"This competition just got so much better." Ash chuckled.

Amaya looked at him confused as they walked onto the stage, but smirked when she saw Diantha in the crowd once Ash pointed her out. Allegra chuckled softly as Ash helped her and Amaya into their seats before turning to the two males. They bowed to each other before sitting down in their own seats.

Ash stepped towards the podium and tapped on the microphone. The noise caused everyone to quiet down in the hall and made Ash smirked slightly though it couldn't be seen because of the mask.

"Welcome one and all!" Ash started. "You are here in Kalos to take part in the new challenge that our benefactor Scott came up with. Starting at the end of the week you will start the relay that will lead you to the league where only the first 100 people to complete the challenge will be able to enter."

Once what Ash said registered in their minds there was chaos from the trainers. A pleased smirk curled the champions lips as he watched them. He cleared his throat into the microphone making everyone quiet once again.

"I would advise all of you to head over to the Battle Chateau during the time that you won't be doing anything." Ash advised. "You won't find me there but you will find the Elite four hanging out around there. The most recent Grand Duchess is one of the Elite four but I will not reveal her name at just this moment."

There were some mutters from the people in the crowd who didn't know how the Battle Chateau worked but then everyone quieted again when Amaya stood up. She walked forward, the fabric of the dress that she wore swishing around her knees. She placed a hand on Ash's shoulder making the male smirk.

"I would also advise all of you to train all of the pokemon you choose to use." Amaya stated as she plucked at a thread of blue that was unravelling from the sleeve of her dress. "In this tournament you have all had your carry limit to 12 so that you can carry both full teams that are required to use."

Everyone blinked at that not knowing about that detail while the Elite four smothered their chuckles at the scene that the trainers and performers alike made. Amaya smiled disarmingly at everyone in the crowd and looked at her Champion.

"I will be taking challenges after this meeting over at the Battle Chateau so meet me there everyone." she said waving a hand.

One of the pokeballs on her raised wrist popped open and a shiny Gardevoir appeared. The Gardevoir laid its hand on her shoulder before they teleported out of the building. There was shock from everyone in the crowd as they tried to process what they had just seen as the Champion chuckled softly.

"We will allow you guys to go now." Ash said watching as they started to stand. "Take Amaya's challenge seriously, she is very dangerous."

With that said Ash turned to the remaining Elite four and they all walked off the stage. All eyes followed after the group of four as they disappeared out of the room before people hurriedly followed after them.

-Scene change: Battle Chateau-

Amaya stood outside the Battle Chateau as she waited, knowing that one of the traitors was going to be one of the ones to challenge her. Her thoughts were proven true when Ash and the others were followed by Max, Misty and the rest of their group.

"Allegra!" Misty screeched causing the brunette to stop.

"Yes?" Allegra asked not turning around as she stopped at Amaya's side.

"Why did you vanish like you did?" Misty demanded.

"For my own reasons, not that you need to know." Allegra stated as she patted the silverette's head softly.

Amaya smiled up at Allegra before looking back at the group quietly. Max stepped forward and pointed at her disdainfully.

"I challenge you." he stated pompously.

Amaya smirked as she nodded in acquiescence to his challenge as she said "Follow me."

~~~~~~~line~~~~~

 **Artemis: I'm going to leave Max's thrashing for next chapter! I hope that you guys liked this chapter because it took forever to finish. Vexxus doesn't like me very much Feral, he doesn't like to be written. Why can't he be like Allegra! Ugg I'm ranting sorry guys.**

 **Next chapter!**

 **Max stared dumbfounded at his downed Slaking as Amaya's Lucario stood over it smirking to itself happily. It headed back over to its trainer and stood at her side as Max returned the downed normal type.**

 **So this chapter I will start to tell you who has what pokemon that I am going to release at the moment!**

 _*means shiny_

 _Ash/Hajime_

 _On Hand: Noivern, Pikachu, Sceptile, Lucario, Charizard, Lugia_

 _Amaya_

 _On Hand: Lucario/Kage, Gardevoir/Titania, Blissey*/Kin, Sylveon*/Oberon, Togekiss/Sora, Gothitelle/Aria_

 _Allegra_

 _On Hand: Arcanine, Ninetails, Talonflame, Larvesta, Typhlosion, Houndoom_

 _Vexxus_

 _On Hand: Umbreon*/Nocturne, Weavile/Kari, Luxray/Kitten, Absol, Galvantula, Serperior_

 _Kyle_

 _On Hand: Klinklang, Aggron, Skarmory, Magnezone, Klefki, Durant_

Till Next time guys!

Artemis~


	4. Chapter 4

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter of Kalos Champion guys.**

 **Standings: 35 favorites, 37 follows and 9 reviews guys. I also got pms about the chapters as well but I will not release those numbers.**

 **Summary: Ash just lost the Unova league when things started to go haywire. He noticed that his friends had drifted away from him and noticed that some things were different from what had happened before. His mother for one was acting as if he didn't exist and his friends were giving him the cold shoulder. Why are these things happening? Read and find out why.**

 **Disclaimer!: I don't own anything but my plot my oc, and my ocs that may pop up later on in the story. Millie owns her female oc that will show up, and whoever ends up having their guys joining own theirs!**

 _Thoughts_ ****

"Normal talk"

'Link between Amaya and her psychic Pokemon'

/Aura Bond between Ash and his Pokemon/ 

**Pokedex entries/Pokemon Attacks/Possessiveness (this chapter I think maybe more later on)**

 **Answering Reviews!**

 **Guest (Millie I know it's you XD): Yay like I said in our PMs in gals I got her right and you know what's going on so far XD**

 **Guest: I'm glad that you like the ocs Amaya is my own creation and honestly different from most of my other characters. She's quiet sadistic though she hides it lol. No it will not be Amourshipping I like Serena I do, but she gets in my nerves I couldn't put her with Ash. I think I'm going to Comashipping honestly.**

~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~

~Location: Battle Chateau~

Amaya stared down the boy in front of what coolly, knowing that he was one of the ones who had betrayed **their** Champion. He stared back at her a fierceness that was weaker than her Blissey's pissed off stare and the Pokemon was one of the nicest of her Pokemon. He had an arrogant air about him and it really pissed the silverette off.

"I don't know why you're so popular." Max sneered staring at the girl. "You're not much older than I am. I don't know how you could even be part of an Elite four anyway."

The group behind the silverette was quiet, it was a dangerous silence. The girl sneered at the younger boy a sadistic glint entering her eyes. The only one who didn't tense up, Misty noted, was Hajime at the flint in the girl's eyes. An almost amused stare was given as he studied the dress wearing girl.

"I'm here because I was beaten by **our** Champion." Amaya sneered glaring at Max her hand fingering the bracelet that held her pokeballs.

Max raised an eyebrow at her obvious anger and smirked to himself. He looked at his friends behind him who all were smirking themselves. He had gotten under her skin just like he wanted, what he didn't know was that it made her all the more dangerous in battle.

"Hajime will you ref?" Amaya asked coolly.

He nodded before jerking his head to the battlefield behind them. Max and Amaya nodded and headed off to it, with the others behind it. A lady stepped out of the Chateau and took one look at the angered Amaya before reentering the Chateau amused. When she appeared the glass doors were thrown open and everyone who was inside appeared on the terrace.

"Those who are not battling please make your way up here." the lady stated startling everyone but the Kalosians.

Allegra stared at her cousin quietly before walking up to the terrace with the rest of the Elite Four behind her. Max's group looked at him one last time before heading up after the other three that had left the field.

"What are the terms?" Amaya asked. "Can I get the name of my challenger as well?"

"Three on Three." Max stated as the stops at opposite ends of the battle field. "My name is Max Maple."

Amaya nodded in agreement and looked over at Ash. He nodded and took his place in the refs box and held up his hand.

"This is a match between Amaya Namikaze and Max Maple and is a three on three battle." Ash stated. "Are both trainers ready?"

Ash looked at both and got nods from both, the sadistic glint in his Elite Four members eyes having not even diminished in the least.

"Okay call it Max call it in the air." Ash said flipping a coin that he had fished out of his jeans.

"Heads." Max called watching the coin flip

Ash snatched it out of the air and slapped it onto the top of his outstretched fist so that no one would think that he was favoring his member. He lifted his hand and a small smirk curled his lips.

"Tails, Amaya choose how it will be done." Ash stated as he looked between the two.

"Simultaneously, starting with myself." Amaya said a grin curling her lips.

Ash nodded and looked over at Max who nodded in agreement with the terms given.

"Oberon light the way." Amaya stated softly as she pulled a cherish ball from her wrist and threw it into the the field, catching it upon its return.

"Mightyena it's your fight now." Max snapped throwing a pokeball from his belt, snatching it out of the air when it returned to him.

The two Pokemon appeared on the field and there was a complete difference between the two. On Max's side of the field a quadrupled that looked like a Hyena. It's body was a covered in a mixture of black and gray fur with black lower legs, feet and tail. Under both eyes, which are yellow with red irises, are black triangles shaped patterns. It's rhombus shaped ears were swiveling around showing the dark insides. It's red nose twitched as it stared at the fairy type in front of it and threw its head back, shaking not its shaggy mantle of black fur that was around its neck.

On Amaya's side of the field was also another quadrupled Pokemon though on the smaller size that had been upon being released been surrounded by sparkles. It sat on Amaya's side of the field just glancing around before standing up and shook out its cream-white fur and mewled softly. On top of it's head rested two rabbit like long blue ears that had pink insides to them. It's short cat like muzzle had a small black nose perched on it and when it opened its mouth in a yawn all present could see the dainty fangs poking out of its mouth. It has two now like features on it body, on at the base of its right ear and around its neck. Attached to those bows were two long scarf like appendages that were blue and pink tipped that were wrapped around its body. As it stretched its body out its blue tipped vulpine like legs with three ties could be seen kneading at the dirt beneath it. It's blue tail was curved inward slightly like a crescent moon looked similar to a dog's.

"Sylveon!" its cried shaking its head and looking at its opponent with sharp reddish-pink eyes.

There was a silence before squeals escaped from its of the girls mouths that were present at the time. Oberon simply looked over at them with a cool glance making them go wilder. Amaya chucked softly as Max pulled out his Pokedex.

" **No information available**." his dex said in a dull tone of voice.

Ash let out a soft chuckle as he raised his hand in the air and looked at either opponent before crying "Begin!"

"Mightyena use **Dark Pulse**." Max shouted quickly.

"Oberon dodge and use **Disarming Voice**." Amaya said calmly, crossing her arms across her chest as she watched.

The nimble Fairy type jumped up over the black pulse like attack as he opened his mouth. The attack launched from the fairy type, in the form of pink circles that hit the dark type making it cry out at the super effective attack in shock. There were shocked gasps from Max's group as the dark type stumbled from the attack.

"Shake it off Mightyena." Max snapped making the dark type shake its head. "Use **Quick Attack** and chain with **Bite**."

"Ena." the dark type growled as it snapped its jaws at the fairy type.

The hyena like pokemon snarled out its name before moving in a blur while Sylveon just stood in place trusting his trainer explicitly.

"Move now Oberon." Amaya said shaking her head with a sigh. "Then use **Flash** chained with **Dazzling Gleam**."

The fairy type jumped up and over the dark type, sailing over the attack easily. He landed and turned around before anyone could even register the move. He cried his name before a bright white light erupted from his body keeping everyone from seeing his next move, making everyone cover their eyes from the blinding light.

"Syl!" he cried as he launched **Dazzling Gleam** against his opponent.

Amaya uncovered her eyes as a dangerous from curled her lips. Laying on the ground with swirls for eyes was her opponents Mightyena.

"Round one goes to Amaya." Ash stated pointing his hand in her direction.

Max returned his dark type without another word and clenched his pokeball. He returned the ball to his belt and looked over at his opponent. The girl's blue pokemon ran back over to her and planted its paws on her knees and stood on its hind legs. She smiled and patted the pokemon's head gently before returning it to the all red pokeball and attached it to her bracelet.

"Slaking crush her!" Max yelled pulling a second ball from his belt and threw it onto the field, catching it on the return.

"Kage fighting time." Amaya stated calmly throwing an ultraball onto the field, catching it easily on its way back.

On Max's side of the field a large ape like pokemon appeared laying on its side. Most of its fur is brown, along with the semi-circle patterning encircling its eyes. Its face, chest, hands, and feet are lighter in color. It's brows are thick and jutting. It has a white collar of fur around its neck, extending toward the top of its head in a small tuft. It also has a large, pink, pig-like nose. It reached up and scratched at its nose and yawned unhappily as it opened its eyes lazily.

Amaya's pokemon was different from its opponent. It was a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has four small black appendages on its head, which were risen up before settling down as it opened its eyes.

"Slak-king." Max's pokemon yawned lazily as it looked at its opponent.

"Car-rio." Lucario muttered looking at Amaya over its shoulder.

She nodded and it turned around to look at its opponent quietly. A small smirk curled the jackal like pokemons lips as it started to bounce in place.

"Slaking use **Flamethrower** and chain with **Hammer Arm**." Max started.

"Dodge the **Flamethrower** and then use **Quick Combat(1)** to block the **Hammer Arm**." Amaya said suddenly.

The fire type attack was dodged quickly and a blur was all that the Lucario became as it appeared before the normal type. It attacked the incoming **Hammer Arm** at a quicker pace than was normal for a **Close Combat** , but Ash remembered that Amaya had ordered a **Quick Combat** , whatever that was.

Lucario jumped away after having landed a few good hits on the Normal type causing a lot of damage. The normal type fell to the ground as Lucario landed nimbly on the ground in front of Amaya.

"Now while it's down, use **Aura Rush(2)**." Amaya snapped suddenly going on the offensive.

The Lucario became completely evil in looks as it charged up the attack called and rushed forward at the normal type. He attacked without mercy and watched in satisfaction as it fell to the ground with swirled eyes.

"Second round, Amaya." Ash called pointing at the girl, a dangerous grin that couldn't be seen curling his lips under his mask.

Max stared dumbfounded at his downed Slaking as Amaya's Lucario stood over it smirking to itself happily. It headed back over to its trainer and stood at her side as Max returned the downed normal type. He frowned to himself as he looked at his remaining pokeballs before grabbing the one with his starter in it.

"Sceptile it's fighting time." Max called as Amaya returned her Lucario.

He threw the pokeball onto the field and caught it on the return. Amaya frowned as she studied the grass type and shook her head upon noticing that it was definitely weaker than Ash's. It was a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon. Its neck is somewhat long, and it has two crests on its head. It has semicircular, yellow eyes with red rims. Its lower jaw and a belt-like band across its waist are also red. Along its back, it has two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow nodules that are described as seeds. Its tail is shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch. Both of its long arms have two sharp, elongated leaves and three claws.

"Sceptile!" it cried upon being released.

Amaya tilted her head in thought before nodding as she grabbed a regular pokeball from her bracelet.

"Aria sing us your song." she said tossing the ball, catching it on the return.

The pokemon that she released was a humanoid Pokémon with a primarily black body. Its head is teardrop-shaped, with a white, bow-like fixture attached to the base of its tip. The black skin on it's head opens onto its purple face with a zigzag pattern resembling bangs. Gothitelle has large, heavy-lidded eyes with blue irises and white pupils, as well as a small mouth with red lips. Four flat, black disks flank each side of its head. It's body was split into four progressively-larger tiers, with its head and arms being attached to the smallest, uppermost tier. Its arms are thin, ending in small, purple hands with white disks at the wrists. Each tier of it's body has a white, bow-like fixture on its front.

"Gothitelle." it crooned softly looking at its opponent.

Amaya smirked as she planted a hand on her hip, noticing the apprehension in Max's form. Gothitelle responded to its trainers emotions and placed its hands on one of the tiers of its body, copying its trainer.

"Sceptile use **Bullet Seed** chained with **Leech Seed**." Max ordered quickly.

"Dodge Aria." Amaya said.

The Gothitelle moved with a surprising grace that belied her size as she dodged around the attacks launched at her. Sceptile got in close to her, one of the leaves on his arm glowing showing that he had charged a **Leaf Blade** on his own.

"Use **Psychic**." Amaya said quickly.

The Psychic type lifted her hands and stopped the moving Grass Type in place. Without an order she threw the grass type across the field and watched as it fell to the ground.

"Use **Hidden Power** while its down Aria." Amaya snapped.

A ring of fire surrounded the Psychic type and launched at the Grass Type, hitting it as it stood. A shocked cry left both Max and his Pokemon at the attack as Sceptile collapsed to one knee.

"Sceptile use **Leaf Blade** and try to at least damage it." Max pleaded looking at his starter.

Sceptile stood in a valiant attempt and the blades on his arms glew as he charged the attack that had been ordered.

"Aria use **Psyshock** and chain with **Charge Beam**." Amaya ordered crossing her arms over her chest.

Gothitelle nodded as she raised her hands and a psychic energy surrounded them before launching at the grass type hitting it square in the chest. The an electric energy surrounded her hands and hit the grass type causing an explosion to happen. Everyone covered their eyes and waited on it to dim down.

When the light settled down Gothitelle was standing with her arms crossed and a knocked out Sceptile at her feet. She nodded smugly before returning to her trainer and wrapped her arms around the woman. Amaya laughed and pet her Pokemon's head amused at the pride that was radiating from the psychic type who crooned at her trainer's attention.

"Winner Amaya Namikaze with 3-0 wins." Ash stated pointing at the silverette.

All present Kalosian cheered happily at the fact that one of their own had won the battle. Max's group ran down from where they were up on the balcony and over to the young man. May threw her arms around her brother as he stared at the field blankly even as he returned his starter to its pokeball.

Amaya walked over to Ash as the rest of

the Elite Four walked down from the balcony and over to the silverette. As the cheers from the people who were up on the balcony slowly became quiet Amaya turned to where she could see the quiet boy that she had just beaten.

"Now do you see?" she asked with a toasted eyebrow.

"See what?" Max asked harshly.

"Why I was going to win." Amaya said smirking. "I had my people behind me."

There was a dumbfounded silence from everyone, including Ash and the other three of the elite four. May had slowly been getting angrier and angrier as she had been watching the match and the way Amaya was talking had finally sent the brunette over the edge.

"You bitch!" May screeched her hands balled into fists at her sides.

There was a stunned silence as everyone turned to stare at the brunette who was screaming at Amaya. The silverette turned blinking wide eyes at the brunette as Vexxus stood stiffly behind the tiny girl. It was obvious that he was looking for a reason to fight and defend but was holding himself back.

"What did you just say?" Amaya asked sweetly.

"I just called you a bitch." May said smugly.

There was a silence before Amaya seemed to snap and her hand headed to the ball that hung from the necklace around her neck. A hand snatched her wrist halting her movements. Amaya looked up at the Champion with a frown as the man shook his head making her sigh.

"Just let it go and let's go." Ash said looking at her.

She nodded after taking in a calming breath and turned to stare at May.

"You're mine to humiliate and destroy." Amaya said sweetly, though it was with a dangerous tone.

With Amaya's parting words a flash from one of her pokeballs appeared and then they were gone. May, Misty and Max blinked dumbfounded as Brock and the others frowned at the threat that May had been given.

"Who does she think she is." May seethed as their group walked away.

 _Someone very powerful_ Brock thought as they walked. What no one realized was that there had been another who had been watching the whole thing. He had an amused smirk curling his lips before he walked away, violet hair swinging in the wind.

~~~~~Line~~~~~

 **Artemis: I'm finally done! Ugg life sucks right now. My parents are freaking out because I'm depressed and not writing as much as I usually do and it's freaking out my whole family. My mom even considered pulling me out of school but I told her no and that I was working through it. I had gotten a suggestion from a reader in my Harry Potter story and what I was told by him/her (not specifying in case someone might know them) is really helping me.**

 **Well guys thanks for waiting and I'm sorry it took so long :)**

 **Till next time!**

Artemis~

 _*means shiny_

 _Ash/Hajime_

 _On Hand: Noivern, Pikachu, Sceptile, Lucario, Charizard, Lugia_

 _Amaya_

 _On Hand: Lucario/Kage, Gardevoir/Titania, Blissey*/Kin, Sylveon*/Oberon, Togekiss/Sora, Gothitelle/Aria_

 _Allegra_

 _On Hand: Arcanine, Ninetails, Talonflame, Larvesta, Typhlosion, Houndoom_

 _Vexxus_

 _On Hand: Umbreon*/Nocturne, Weavile/Kari, Luxray/Kitten, Absol, Galvantula, Serperior_

 _Kyle_

 _On Hand: Klinklang, Aggron, Skarmory, Magnezone, Klefki, Durant_


End file.
